Twelfth Night: YuGiOh! Style
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: this was once an assignment that I had to do please enjoy, Puppyshipping


OK so this was a English assignment that the rest of my classmates and I had to do, we did it based on _Twelfth Night_ by William Shakespeare, but and this is a big but, I told myself that if this is a good one then I might out it on fanfic.

: So here it is

Yep ok so the summary/reflection will be in italics to tell you where it starts and where it ends

_This is based on the Twelfth night by William Shake_s_peare and the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Do not belong to me, if they did then this might be real _(: or your dead, Nekosai: quiet!) _the only characters that do belong to me is Jasmine and Ace, this story was made to be a spin-off of what is to be Sexy Vampire which is made by me, so please enjoy._

Ace: O_k, we are up to Ace Three Scene 4 PLEASE don't screw this UP!_

Seto: Whatever

Ace: _You're not here yet, scram,NOW! __**Sees Seto leaving, **__Ok, Yami, Joey, you're up first_

Olivia/Yami: I have sent after her, she says she'll come;-

Ace: _OI! You say HIM AND HE ANDHE'LL! NOT HER SHE YOU IDIOT!_

Yami: Fine

_**Trying again, it takes three takes just to get it**_

Ace: _YAMI! STOP SREWING _U_P ME PLAY!_

Jasmine: Ace, please don't take it out on Yami, something must be on his mind for him to be doing this

Ace:_Ok, Jasmine you're not until later, so go find out what's going on, and see if you can put a stop to it __**Sees Jasmine walk off **__Ok let try this again._

Olivia/Yami: I have sent after him, he says he'll come; how shall I feast him? What bestow of him? For youth is brought more oft then begg'd or borrow'd. I speak too loud. Where is Malvolio? He is sad and civil, and suits well for a servant with my fortunes: Where is Malvolio?

Ace: _Better_

Maria/Joey: He's coming, madman ; but in very strange manner. He is sure possess'd, madam

**Leaving the script, to which Ace is confused and utterly mad.**

Ace: _What's going on? Your getting off track again!_

Yami: Something's wrong with Joey, he normally does such good acting and now, nothing

Ace: _**Sigh**__ alright everyone take the rest of the day off, go practice or something. __**Leaves the studio.**_

Yami: Why? What's the matter?

Joey: Kaiba is being the same as always, never lovin' anyone but Mokie

Yami: You really love him, don't you? But every time you you try to prove it-

Joey: It fails, guess I should just give up. _**Sighs**_**.** Guess I'll head home to my drunken father again.

Yami: Let me try talking to him first before you go home, go talk to Jasmine-

Joey: _**Big grin **_Your girlfriend?

Yami: _**Blushing**_ Zip it Joey, _**Trying to rub the blush off **_and Yugi, I'm sure that they miss talking to you ever since Ace gave us the play by Shakespeare.

Joey: Yeah, OK, I'll go talk to them, _**Leaves but turns around **_you won't... harm him... will you?

Yami: _**smiles then shakes his head **_no I won't harm him, even if my life depends on it, I won't harm him.

_**Joey leaves the stage, Yami follows making sure that he left to go see Jasmine and Yugi. Then turns to go see Kaiba.**_

_**Enter Yugi,Jasmine, Joey talking about Kaiba and the pros and cons to dating Kaiba.**_

Yugi: well there are more pros to dating Kaiba then not to dating him

Jasmine: _**Big smile on her face**_ So all we have to do is get you and Seto together

Joey:_** Laughs**_ Maybe not, it won't be as easy as you think, Jas

Jasmine: _**Loses smile **_Why not?

Joey: 'Cause Kaiba hates me and Kaiba hates me

Jasmine: _**Growls but comes up with an idea **_Hold on, I have an idea, wait right here _**Turns and runs off**_

Joey: Now where is she going?

Yugi: No idea

_**Change of Scenery**_

Kaiba: What is the meaning of this, Sennen?

Yami: There's no need to hide the fact that you are in love with Joey, so why hide it?

Kaiba: I guess there is no need to hide it anymore but I don't understand why Joey is upset that I didn't ask him

Jasmine: Because Kaiba, _**both males look at Jasmine, **_Joey fell in love with you but didn't know what to do simple as that.

Kaiba: so what should I do? _**Turns to Jasmine **_You seem to be the cupid around here, what do you suggest?

Jasmine: Why me? _**Points to herself**_ What did I do? You can't be serious can you?

Kaiba: If I give the gifts that I wanted to give Joey, can you deliver them for me?

Jasmine: and if I were... to decline?

Kaiba: _**Evil smirk **_then I would make your life a living hell, such as the time when

Jasmine: No one really needs to hear that, _**Sighs**_ you owe me

Kaiba: _**A genuine smile on his face for once **_thank you Jasmine

Jasmine: Hell must have frozen over for Kaiba to smile like that and for me to be helping you out _**sighs with a smile and shakes her head **_I must be going nuts

Kaiba: or it could be because you've hung out with the group for too long

Jasmine: Nope Hell hasn't frozen just yet, but is getting close to it through, _**starts laughing **_though if you plan on loving Joey, that attitude of yours will have to change

Kaiba: I don't think so _**smirk**_ especially if I don't want anyone to know what's going on between Joey and I

Jasmine: Knew it, you're going to keep the mask up aren't you?

Kaiba: Yep.

Yami: Why don't you ask him out?

Kaiba:_**Embarrassed on saying the next bit **_Do you think that... you might...

Jasmine: Stay just in case you get rejected?

Kaiba: _**nods slowly**_

Yami: Sure

Jasmine: We'll be glad to assist you, _**smiles a not so innocent smile **_on one condition

Kaiba: and what's that?

Jasmine: if and when Joey does says yes, you have to give long passionate kiss, _**winks **_alright?

Yami: _**Snickers**_

Kaiba: You're kidding me, right?

Jasmine: no, I never kid, Kaiba-san

Kaiba: fine just to make you happy

Jasmine: I'll go get Joey, Yami make sure that Kaiba doesn't run off, ok? _**Winks causing Yami to blush**_

Yami: sure _**Sees Jasmine run off to fetch Joey**_

Kaiba: What makes her so special that you react like that huh?

Yami: Never you mind

_**Change of Scenery**_

Tea: No one should have a choice of taking my Yami

Tristan: No one should get the choice of getting my Joey either

Pegasus: But they already have, Joey is after Kaiba-boy and Yami-boy is after Jassie-girl so what's the point of going after them?

Tea: They have no right to go after what is rightfully ours!

Jasmine: I has a feeling that you two were going to try and break the four of us up weren't you two?

Tea: I guess there's always a next time, right Tristan?

Tristan: _**Nods**_

_**Both Tea and Tristan leave the studio never to be seen or heard from for some time**_

_**Change of Scenery**_

Jasmine: Joey? Joey? Joey, where are you?_**Searches all over the studio for Joey**_

Joey: You called?

Jasmine: Kaiba asked to speak to you Joey, sounds important too. _**Starts to drag Joey in th direction of Kaiba.**_

Joey: Alright! Alright! _**Chuckles **_and everyone thinks that I'M the dog.

Jasmine: I'm a cat most of the time, Joey not a dog

Joey: _**Chuckles again**_

Jasmine: Just come on

_**Exit Joey and Jasmine**_

Kaiba:_** Enters the room**_ Why are we here again?

Yami: _**Enters as well **_Because this is where Jasmine is bringing Joey.

_**Enter in Jasmine and Joey**_

Joey: _**blushes then pulls Jasmine in whisper to, **_Why are you doing this to me?

Jasmine: _**whispers back **_Because it was you who said that Kaiba hates you and that if you get the chance to get asked by him you would take it without thinking

Joey: _**Sighs, **_Fine but if he dumps me or says no I'm coming after ya

Jasmine: I know, I know

_**Kaiba and Joey walks up to each other while Yami walks over to Jasmine making Jasmine giggle**_

Kaiba: Mutt

Joey: _**Growls **_Moneybags

Kaiba: Wondering something pup

Joey: _Pup?_

Kaiba: How would you like to go out with me?

Joey: Why go out with me?

Jasmine:_** Groans **_They are not going to start an argument are they?

Yami: _**Chuckles**_

Jasmine: What?

Yami: remember when we first started dating?

Jasmine: Yeah, Yugi and Joey pushed _**a gear clinks in Jasmine's head **_ me...into... you... so your saying that if we push Joey into Seto then it might get them together?

Yami: Yeah, if you don't mind the hating for awhile

Jasmine: What have we got to lose?

Yami: nothing much

Jasmine: you do Seto, I'll do Joey?

Yami: Since when did you call Kaiba, Seto, Jas?

Jasmine: for some time now

Yami: Anyway shall we my love?

Jasmine: Yes, lets

_**Jasmine and Yami walk behind Kaiba and Joey and push them into each other causing them to kiss with shock**_

Jasmine: About time!

Yami: You might want to watch it, my dear

Jasmine: Why?

_**Both Joey and Kaiba recover from their shock.**_

Kaiba: _**Kisses the back of Joey hand **_ Please excuse me, my puppy

Joey: _**blushing **_Sure

Kaiba: Thank you_** Glares at Jasmine**_

Jasmine: _**Gulps **_K-Kaiba, w-w-why are y-y-you looking at me l-l-like that?

Kaiba: You might want to run, if you know what's good for yourself

_**Starts running away, trying to get away from Kaiba **_

_**That's all that happens now, hopefully you enjoyed, thank you for reading R&R**_


End file.
